


Wolves

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [15]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Lust, Lust at First Sight, POV First Person, Poetry, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Jay writes a poem about wolves from his point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new Degrassi poem I cooked up. It’s about wolves, and it’s in the point of view of manipulative bad boy Jay Hogart.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Wolves

Wolves.  
Something special.  
They’re pretty neat.  
Ebony orbs gleaming.  
Fangs white as pearls flashing.  
They really are kind of sweet.

They’re howling and growling outside my window.  
They’re often far away, give or take a mile.  
I hear them howling at the full moon,  
Knowing I am like them makes me smile.

Jay looked down at the poem he had just finished writing. He smiled. From his point of view, wolves were seductive, powerful and animalistic. Their fangs would often be either clean and white, but sometimes they would be stained with fresh crimson blood.

Jay looked over the poem, checking for mistakes, and felt satisfied upon noticing that there weren’t any at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. After all, Jay Hogart may be seen as a bad boy to others, including girls. I usually see him as a wolf in the form of a teenage boy or at twenty years old – especially a timber wolf.


End file.
